No Power
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: BreeLynette...Slumber party!


Author: Exquisiteliltart

Title: No Power

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marc Cherry.

Distribution: Wherever.

Spoilers: Season 2.  
Description: Slumber party!

The power was out, and it would probably be out for the next several hours, much to Bree's chagrin. The wind was howling, the rain was pelting and this was the first time ever that forces beyond her control had caused Bree to have to cancel a dinner party. It pained her to have to call her guests to let them know that the party was off, but she did it cheerfully, promising to have another one soon. Everyone was very understanding.

After she had made most of the calls, she tried to look out the window, but she could only see her own reflection cast back from the candlelight. She sighed doubtfully and called Lynette. "Hi, it's me. I'm sorry, but I have to cancel the party. You can see why-- being as there is no power and my live crabs are just soaking here in the sink."

Lynette laughed so hard she nearly dropped the phone. Bree pulled the phone away from her ear and looked disdainfully at it. "This is not funny, Lynette. I was so looking forward to this evening, and now I have to spend it all alone … with crabs."

"I was looking forward to the party too. How about we still have it?—we'll just change the focus," Lynette suggested.

"The whole street is completely dark, who would come?" Bree absently cleaned her baking racks with a damp sponge.

"Exactly-- which means no one is going to be doing anything anyway. Why don't we just get together and have a slumber party? Call Susan, Gabby and Edie and see if they want to. They can all brave the storm for a minute to get to your house, and then we can just hang out, and play poker by candlelight."

Bree scrubbed harder on her rack, her vigorous cleaning was the only sign of her excitement. "Fine, but I don't have food prepared! As I mentioned, the crabs, who were supposed to be going in the oven as crab cakes right about now, are still alive, and trying to run away," Bree directed her words toward the sink as she swatted down the errant claw of a crab that had latched onto the counter and was trying to climb out.

"You have booze, right?" Lynette said, unfazed by the amusing mental image of Bree in her flowery apron using a spatula to battle a giant crab with its pinchers threatening.

"Yes, plenty," Bree said.

"So just ask everyone to bring some snacks and board games, and have them bring their pajamas."

Bree made the calls.

As the clocks (that were battery powered) struck 8, the ladies made a mad dash through the rain to Bree's door. Bree ushered them in one by one. "I nearly blew away and then I fell in a mud puddle!" Susan said embarrassed. Bree took the ladies' umbrellas and gave Susan a towel (and inadvertently a look of pity.)

"Thanks for coming, girls. I know it's dark and wretched outside. Did you guys bring your pajamas?" Bree asked. "You're all more than welcome to spend the night, so you don't have to go out there again."

"I brought my 'pajamas' and I brought COCK-tails," Edie sing-songed indicating a huge duffle bag presumably full of liquor.

"By all means," Lynette said, showing Edie the way into Bree's kitchen, lighting more candles as she went.

Edie made up her batch of drinks and poured them sloppily into 5 glasses. Bree winced as she went to grab a sponge to clean up. Edie intercepted her and shook a glass in her face.

"Uh, no thanks, I only drink wine," Bree smiled politely.

"Tonight is not an 'only' night," Edie widened her eyes, "it's an 'everything' night." She put the glass in Bree's unwilling hand.

The women sat on the bar stools in Bree's kitchen; awkwardly sipping, Edie's (self-named), 'magically-delicious-special-red-fruity-dream-teaser-cocktail-spectacular.'

Bree hadn't been to a slumber party since the seventh grade, and she suspected her friends hadn't either. As a result of the slow start, everyone had a few rounds of cocktails, and though they couldn't taste the alcohol in them, Edie assured them that the drinks were extremely strong.

Before long, the women were practically falling off their bar stools.

"Let's play truth or dare," Susan suggested on whim. "But this is hard core, you have to commit to whatever someone asks you to do. No chickening out."

"Okay, Susan, you first-- truth or dare?" Lynette asked.

"Dare!" Susan said gleefully.

"I dare you to chug the rest of that cocktail and then run around the outside of the house naked," Lynette said.

"Fine," Susan chugged the drink, stripped off her clothes and headed out the door. The women chuckled, in disbelief that she actually did it.

Edie's face lit up--"So Bree, Truth. I've been dying to ask you—what is up the real story with George? You have to tell us from start to finish. That whole thing in the paper with the mannequin?—my imagination has been running wild!" Edie saw the fear and embarrassment in Bree's eyes, "go ahead and finish your cocktail before you launch into the grim and devastating details. That's fine, we'll wait, but it is 'Truth' so make it good," Edie waited expectantly.

She had obviously struck a chord in Bree. "I feel awful about what happened with George. It all seems so obvious now—that he was poisoning Rex. I just can't believe things went so far," Bree trailed off and turned away.

Edie gasped, "You did have sex with him! That face you are making is a guilty-sex-face!"

"Edie, she turned away from us, you can't even see her face," Gabby pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, I can feel the face she is making," Edie said triumphantly. "Although, it's not as if George having sex with a blow-up doll would be that different then having sex with you. You are fairly uptight and unemotional…and a little plastic."

"Edie, Jesus—shut up!" Lynette yelled at her. "That's mean, and it's not true." Lynette began to move toward Bree to comfort her, but Bree turned back around to face the girls. Bree whispered, "I didn't really want to have sex with George. In fact, I almost couldn't—I kept thinking about Rex, but I felt…obligated to him somehow. I was feeling vulnerable, and I was afraid that if I didn't give him what he wanted then he would leave and I wouldn't have anyone. Besides, I do occasionally feel the need—I mean, I have…urges," the last word hit the air like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, sweetie of course you do," Gabby said supportively. "When Carlos was in prison, I was going crazy. I can imagine how you must feel."

Lynette was fuming; every last feminist bone in her body was raging, "I can't believe he manipulated you into sex! A woman should never feel like she has to have sex with someone."

"I know, and I was dim. But part of me was hoping to be—um, satisfied," Bree said embarrassed.

"I would rather have sex with you myself then have you be with 100 million miles of someone who made you feel obligated." Lynette was still in rage mode. So did George satisfy you?"

"No, it was horrible. Afterwards, he fell right asleep, and I stayed up crying," Bree admitted.

Edie broke the heaviness of Bree's statement, "Whoa, I think Lynette just volunteered to have sex with you."

"Damn straight I did. I bet I could satisfy you perfectly," Lynette said proudly.

"Well then, if I were you- I would take her up on that offer, and see if she's all talk, or if she can deliver," Edie smirked and she and Gabby turned their attention to Susan as she reentered the house.

Bree and Lynette remained in the kitchen. Bree looked up at Lynette for the first time since she had begun her story. She saw sympathy, worry, and love emblazoned on her features. Bree bit her lip, as she was helpless to stop the tears that were spilling down her cheeks, and the sobs that were causing her body to shake softly. Lynette crossed the space between them, and wrapped her in her arms. Bree hugged her back and began to feel a little better as Lynette comforted her. But she had to ask, "Why did you say that, Lynette?"

"I'm serious, I meant it. If you want me, just say the word, and I'll be here for you always," Lynette stroked Bree's hair and then dove in for another hug, tighter this time.

Bree had stopped crying, but she whispered unhappily to Lynette, "Aren't slumber parties supposed to be fun?"

"Don't you feel better after talking to us? It's okay to tell us things like this? And actually, this is quite like the slumber parties I remember from junior high- fruit punch, candles, truth or dare, and the girls practiced kissing each other—like this," Lynette brushed her lips over Bree's to test her reaction. Bree made absolutely no protest. In fact, when she broke the kiss she huskily told Lynette, "I never did that at my slumber parties, but now I can't help but feel like I missed out."

Lynette kissed her again.

Susan wrapped her shivering body in a towel, "I hope I didn't miss anything good," she stumbled back into the kitchen. She paused momentarily with a look of complete confusion. She thought she saw Lynette and Bree kissing, but then she wasn't sure- she couldn't have-- from her angle-- it was dark. She decided that her mind was playing tricks on her. She loudly proclaimed, "Oh, my God I thought you two were kissing!" and laughed.

"Well, they are going to have sex later," Edie said sarcastically.

"Huh? I did miss out on something good, didn't I?" Susan whined.

"Why don't we all put on our pajamas?" Gabby suggested as she walked up behind Susan. She took her bag of clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Lynette and Bree moved away from each other. Edie shamelessly undressed right in Bree's kitchen. Bree took a large swallow from her cocktail.

"Its okay, my nightgown is under my clothes," Edie stripped off the few clothes she had on to begin with down to the shortest, lingerie teddy-fabric strip imaginable. "This is one of my modest ones," she offered with a shrug to appease the looks of shock she was getting from Susan, Lynette and Bree.

Bree was already in her nightgown and baby blue satin robe, and Lynette wore pajama pants, a tight white tank top and a little pink hoodie.

"Susan, you can go change in my bedroom, there's a bathroom in there if you want to brush your teeth. It's just up the stairs," Bree pointed.

Susan clamored up the stairs; it was pitch dark in Bree's bedroom. Susan pulled off her clothes and put on a large shirt. She eased her way along the wall feeling for the bathroom door. She pulled on a handle and stumbled right into the closet. She screamed in pain as she had managed to land her foot in a cardboard box and her toe was entangled in something. She reached down to try and dislodge herself, and she pulled up a pair of handcuffs. Surprised, she lost her balance and fell down face first, ripping all Bree's clothes off the hangers.

Downstairs, the girls heard all of the noise, so they grabbed some candles and went running up the stairs to see what Susan had done to herself. Bree was more worried about what Susan had managed to do to her bedroom. By the combined candlelight, the women found Susan, ass up in Bree's closet. Hangers were scattered everywhere, and Bree's nice suits blanketed Susan's head. "Ow," Susan managed, "my toe," she pointed backwards at the overturned box.

Edie reached into the semi-darkness with her candle to further illuminate what Susan had the tripped on: her toe was caught in the loop at the end of Bree's riding crop. The contents of the box were spilled out all around Susan. Edie reached down to pull Susan's toe free, and when she and the other women caught sight of the assorted "items" they gasped and all looked to Bree for an explanation. Bree felt her cheeks burn, her stomach turned over, and before she could pass out, or cry---(or leap from the second story window), Edie laughed and picked up the riding crop, to playfully slap Susan's butt.

Gabby uncovered Susan and helped her out of the closet. Lynette had bent down and was eagerly looking inside the box. She pulled out an odd looking, leathery stretchy thing, and laughed. "Bree, what is all this stuff?" Lynette was overly amused.

Bree's heart rate had just increased considerably and the excess alcohol coursing through her veins tripled in effect. Suddenly, her friends discovering Rex's box of toys seemed rather laughable, instead of mortifying. She giggled uncontrollably, and tried to rearrange her face into a more presentable one, but she failed. She fell onto the bed in mock exasperation, "it's all Rex's. I miss him." She shut her eyes.

The women, in their curiosity brought the candles closer to Bree. They stared at her like she was an alien, "the things we're learning about you tonight, Bree," Gabby said. "There is some hardcore stuff in that box."

"I take back what I said about you being unemotional in bed, sweetie. It never occurred to me before, but I bet you do make one hell of a Dominatrix," Edie said cracking the riding crop against her hand for emphasis.

"Yeah, I was pretty proud of myself sometimes," Bree admitted sheepishly.

"Are you listening, Lynette?" Edie teased again.

Susan looked somewhat uncomfortable, "Why have you kept that stuff, Bree?"

Bree tried to regain her composure, (although she still hadn't had time to recover from Lynette's kiss- she just needed to think about that for awhile and clear her head, but now she had to deal with her secret of all secrets being known.) "Well, I wasn't about to take it to the Salvation Army, or Goodwill. I certainly wouldn't bring it out at a yard sale, or just throw it in the trash can in front of my house. I thought no one would find it in my closet, but I guess I thought wrong. So there you go." Bree sat up and rubbed her satin clad shoulders.

"I can't believe this storm is still going on. I bet the power company can't even get men out to the problem." Bree flipped on her radio, effectively changing the subject, "…Tornado watch in effect, seek shelter now... winds approaching 100 mph…"

"Susan, I can't believe you ran around the house in 100 mph wind," Gabby said stunned.

"I honor the rules of truth or dare," Susan defended herself.

"Maybe we should go downstairs, or to the basement. The weather report sounds serious," Lynette said leading the way.

"Wait! Bree will you show us your guns?" Gabrielle asked hopefully.

"It's far too dark for gun play, Gabrielle. I will take you shooting some time, if you want. We can spend the whole day at the range," Bree offered.

As the ladies left Bree's bedroom, Lynette was feeling unsure of the situation. Bree hadn't acknowledged her at all since their moment in the kitchen, although they all had been distracted by the revelation that Bree used to beat Rex for his pleasure. Lynette was weirdly enchanted with the thought of Bree as a Dominatrix, but oddly enraged by the fact that Bree had been a somewhat unwilling participant in the S&M with her husband. The idea made Lynette far more anxious to find out how Bree really felt about her. Lynette certainly didn't want Bree to feel compromised; she wanted more than anything to make her to feel like a queen.

The ladies decided to continue their game of truth or dare, but included a new aspect, "tattoos, scars and birthmarks."

"Lynette, it's your turn- what do you want," Gabrielle asked.

"I have a tattoo; I bet you guys didn't know that."

"You never told me about it," Bree said.

"Well, you have told me that you despise tattoos, so I wasn't exactly willing to share," Lynette countered.

"Let's see it," they all chanted.

"I have to warn, you it has been through 3 pregnancies- and an extra stretch with the twins, so get ready…" Lynette pulled her pajama pants down exposing her hip bone, and the small, vibrant, intricately designed flower that lived there.

"It's not stretched at all," Gabby said amazed. The women leaned forward to get a better look in the near darkness.

Bree hovered back, she was feeling so unlike herself this evening she felt as though she had to show some restraint or she may end up making a bigger fool out of her self then she had already. What if Lynette was just playing and wasn't serious. Her kiss had felt serious, but Bree was afraid she would cross a boundary.

When everyone had looked at it, Lynette looked hesitantly at Bree. "Do you want to see, or do you think it's repulsive?"

"I do want to see. Nothing on your body is repulsive, trust me," Bree smiled reassuringly. She crawled close to Lynette and put her head even closer to Lynette's hip. Bree rubbed her thumb gently over the tattoo, her breath grazing Lynette's exposed stomach, causing her to inhale sharply. "It's glorious," Bree proclaimed, pressing her thumb on it once more before meeting Lynette's eyes. Lynette swallowed the lump in her throat. Bree felt a little confident that Lynette felt the same way she did.

For the next few hours, the women stayed awake talking and gossiping. At some point they pulled the poker set out and played on Bree's living room floor. Around 5 a.m. the storm died down, but the power hadn't come back yet. Susan announced she was going home to bed, and Gabby said she better get back to Carlos. Edie, didn't want to go, this was the first time ever she had felt included in a girl's night. She made everyone promise that they would have another one soon. As everyone gathered up their things to go, Bree quietly asked Lynette to stay. Lynette quietly agreed.

Soon Bree and Lynette were alone in the dark, candles were still burning, but they were few and far between. "I'm not drunk anymore," Lynette broke the silence.

"Oh, neither am I," Bree said sadly, realizing that whatever Lynette had said and done had been a result of her intoxication.

Lynette took Bree's hand and led her over to the couch and sat down next to each other.

"I was wondering, would you mind it if I kissed you again?" Lynette asked uncomfortably.

Bree relaxed, "I feared that you wouldn't want to."

"I uh, need some more practice," Lynette moved closer to Bree on the couch, and slowly their lips found each other. Bree's insides began to melt- Bree cradled Lynette's face, and Lynette let her hands roam over the landscape of Bree's back. Without breaking their kiss Bree relaxed back on the couch bringing Lynette down on top of her. The full weight of her body pressed delightfully against Bree and her Satin covered body.

"Bree, I am so happy we're doing this. I've wanted to for a long time. It was killing me that you were with George," Lynette felt so relaxed and her eyes were half-lidded when Bree looked up at her.

"I had no idea. I'm having a hard time believing we're here," Bree said seductively, gesturing at their position.

"Do you want to slow down?" Lynette punctuated her questions with kisses, "Or go upstairs?" She kissed her again, "Or be on top?"

Bree responded by kissing her back between syllables, "No, yes, no. Let's go up to my bed." When the two had made their way in the darkness up to Bree's bedroom, her toys were still lying out all over it. Bree lit two candles and set one on each nightstand.

"You know the real reason I kept some of these things?" Bree asked picking up the hand-cuffs. "I wondered if I'd ever get the chance to use them again. I'm quite adept you know. Now Strip!"

Lynette looked at her in disbelief, but she quickly did as she was told.

"Now lay down on the bed!" Bree looked her body up and down, pleased. The she kneeled at her side, once again inspecting the tattoo. This time she licked it, and continued from Lynette's hip across her stomach to her belly button. Then she continued lower sending her into peels of ecstasy. Lynette gasped, her senses overwhelmed. "Oh, gawwd, Bree." Bree loved seeing Lynette writhe beneath her. She delighted in knowing she could cause her to lose control so thoroughly. She slid up next to Lynette and held her, not wanting to let go. Lynette whispered into Bree's hair, "I thought I was supposed to be the one to satisfy you?"

"The night is still young…oh, no it's not—it's almost over," Bree said as she watched the first rays of sunlight come through the window.

"In that case, I'd better act fast," Lynette said dislodging herself from Bree and springing over her body to put her in a more advantageous position. Lynette frowned, "You are still wearing clothes. How did that happen?"

Bree sighed and shook her head, like she had no idea, "It's a travesty, I know."

Lynette made short work of divesting Bree of her robe and nightgown. "Look at you, you're so beautiful. I could just eat you up. Which is exactly what I'm about to do, right now actually…" Lynette kissed her deeply then flickered her tongue over every expanse of skin she landed on. Bree was completely relaxed, and inundated with sensation. "I've been waiting for this for so long," Bree moaned as Lynette teased her. "Please, now, I can't wait any more," Bree begged.

Lynette finally touched her clit and made slow circles around it, as Bree bucked her hips. Lynette dipped her head to Bree's center and Bree lost it. Lynette brought her to orgasm several times, until Bree pulled her up and kissed her and hugged her gratefully. "That was more amazing than I would have ever thought possible. Rex never did that," Bree said abashedly.

The sun was fully up, but Lynette and Bree were exhausted. "I can't believe we stayed up all night long."

"Do you have to go home to the kids?" Bree asked. "It is Sunday morning. I should get ready for church."

"Or you could stay in bed with me and we could get some sleep….or something." Lynette said mischievously. They fell asleep, their bodies satisfied and entwined.


End file.
